Smile
by duckie lover 151
Summary: My first songfic. Kyoru. Be nice and enjoy.


**This is my first songfic ever so... I'm not sure what to say... sorry if it sucks I guess. bold= backup singers**

Why am I not surprised that I've fallen in love with you? The way your eyes light up when you're happy. The way you get when you're sad. And never for yourself either..

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your life_

_Cooler than the flipside of my pillow, that's right._

Okay, so maybe you aren't exactly cool at times. You sure have your fair share of klutz moments. But they're part of what make you, you.

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare_

_To where you send me_

_Let's me know that it's okay_

_Yeah it's okay_

_And the moment when my good times start to fade_

Why is it that you seem to have the ability to light up the room whenever you come in? And you seem to have some way of being able to say exactly what I need to hear when I'm down. Even if it isn't exactly in a 'smooth' way.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breath_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

I can't say I've ever seen anyone else get so pumped up over the small things like you do. You seem to glow whenever any tiny good thing happens. And you're always so ready to cry for someone if something bad were to happen.

I don't think it's possible for someone like me to deserve to have you smiling for me each and every day.

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along _

_just like a flower poking through the sidewalk cracks_

_And just like that _

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

I more than anyone else hate the rain.

But I never seem to notice it when you're around.

I can't say I've ever felt this way about anyone before.

It's amazing. And I freak out when you're gone, to say the least.

I can't even handle you going out with your friends for the weekend.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breath _

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

Up on the roof that day, I think you were the first one to ever see me smile for real.

You can show your real smile like that everyday, how to do that? How can such happiness come to someone with such tragedy in their life? That day when you first met Kagura; that night up on the roof changed everything. Even if neither of us noticed it at first.

_I don't know how to live without you_

_Cause every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

You told Kagura that you wished you could find someone who you could see everything about them as a good thing. Why can't you see that you already do that? To everybody?

Even me. How can someone like me not be the exception to that quality?

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breath_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild._

I couldn't admit it at first when I realized I was in love with you. It didn't seem right.

I was taught by a lot of people that someone or something like me didn't deserve to know what love was. Whether it was to be loved or to love. You were the only one able to change that. You always saw the best in me. After a while I finally figured out, life can be better for me.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool _

_Forget how to breath _

_Shine like gold _

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

On that day when I transformed and you first saw me, I thought for sure "this is the end. I knew it was to good to be true. It's all over."

But it's not and I can see that now.

Thank you, Tohru, thank you.

**ooh, you make me smile**

_Oh, you make me smile_

**Oh, you make me smile **

Thank you.

_Oh, you make me smile_

**So, tell me how it was. The song was Smile **

**By Uncle Kracker.**

**I thought it was pretty obvious, but it was Kyo talking to Tohru.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket!**

**I don't own the song either, even though it's awesome! If you've never heard it, I suggest you look it up.**

**Review please!**


End file.
